


【TF】風花雪月：肆

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：肆

11.  
手冢在浴室里給自己換下了衣服，瞧著眼前滿缸的熱水，進城後一直繃著的嘴角此時終於有點鬆動的跡象，不二的小宅院和他本人是相稱的——簡潔而不失情趣，樸實中帶著典雅。

他又想起方才兩人坐著的那個六角形小閣樓上，木頭欄桿上細緻卻不過分華麗的雕花。不二在閣樓里用了深淺不一的木頭拼成的桌椅更是獨樹一格。小廚房的紅磚灶旁被收拾得乾乾淨淨，後方的碗櫥里的餐具清一色的米色混白，卻沒有任何兩個是同樣的形狀。不二在介紹的時候告訴手冢那些都是他自己捏了陶去後院裡窯燒的，藍色的眼睛再說到自己兩個字的時候還閃得晶亮。

再環顧眼前的浴室，石制的缸靠著左側壁面，一頭的熱水一個勁地飄著熱煙，右手邊則擺了個像竹制的小凳子，手冢撇了兩眼那張凳子，目光再轉到了凳子旁，也就是自己身旁一樣是用竹子手扎起來的層架上。

那層架最上一層莫約在手冢的視線高度，上頭擺的都是些乾燥過的植物。手冢不禁莞爾，他深知不二素來喜歡以香料入浴，兩人以往在山上時他總會看見不二時間一到，就丟下手邊的書跑到山邊去找些珍奇的植物，看來現在也不例外。眼前的陶盤上琳琅滿目五顏六色，有些還散髮著舒心的氣味。  
「……所以這凳子，究竟是坐著衝澡方便，或著是方便不二拿這些乾燥植物？」手冢盯了盤子好一會，終於還是忍不住問了自己一句。

他沒在浴室裡面待得太久，重新穿上不二給他的衣服時，他才發覺這件長袍未免有點太剛好。不僅肩膀寬度和腋窩處的寬度正合適，連袖長都一寸不多一寸不少的合上了自己的手長，手冢國光又是抿了抿嘴，心下一陣熱。  
「這體質……想打包都做不到，可真是有點愁人。」  
話才輕聲說完，浴室的門就被打開，不二周助探頭進來笑道：「打包做不到？正巧我可是打包了偶粉糖糕跟燒雞呢，快來嘗嘗？」  
「燒雞？」手冢聽見後愣了愣，不二也不再跟他多說，扯著他的衣袖就把人按到臥室前的小廳前，坐在那一樣由不同深淺木材所拼造的椅子上。

「功宴你也沒怎麼吃，現在吃點吧，難得我們能好好吃頓飯呢。」不二語氣溫柔，手冢抬眼瞧他，接著夾了快燒雞放進了不二的盤里。  
「給你的辣椒配點菜。」他輕輕的說，接這才夾了塊肉進了自己的嘴。  
不二一聽，樂不可支：「師弟懂我，就你知道我的燒雞是配辣椒，旁人都還道辣椒配燒雞呢。」

烤的金褐色的雞皮在牙關的緊壓下被榨出了鮮美的湯汁，雞皮下白嫩的肉也變得更加鮮甜，手冢咀嚼著嘴裡的食物，意外的還在那股鮮香之中嗅到了一股淡淡的，幾不可聞的香氣。那是木柴的味道，只有特殊的木柴燒出來的料理，才能帶有這種特殊的香氣。  
手冢把肉咽了下去，開口對不二說道：「好吃。」  
不二笑回他：「那是自然，我可是一吃之後就成了最忠實的顧客呢。」  
手冢看著不二，也笑：「但怕是沒有我做的好吃，就是辣椒的味道比我做的香了點。」  
不二聞言，笑的更是燦爛：「有請校尉大人，院子里的窯可是一直都搭在那的，就等大人光臨。」

他說完，起身把碗盤疊在了一處，又從一旁的矮櫃上抽了兩張符紙往空中一扔，出現的兩個「不二」彷彿已經知道自己的工作為何，有條有理的收起碗盤，一人走出又走進，手上拿了條抹布。

手冢對於眼前的景象著實有點不適應，雖然他已經見過多回，但再以現實為主的軍中生活多年，一時間終究還是有點難以言喻。趁著他發愣的空擋，不二笑吟吟將雙手背在身後，一個彎腰，一張秀美絕倫的臉就在手冢國光眼前放大，驚的手冢國光大氣不敢出一口。不二的藍眼睛眨了眨，眼中盡是玩味的神色，他蹭了蹭自家師弟的鼻子，然後轉身而去：「你先進臥房吧，我去洗漱一下，很快便來。」

不二的臥室里並也沒有太多雜物，一張簡單的書桌倚窗而放，木制的窗上有好看的窗格刻花，和閣樓里的如初一徹，而另一處角落里則放了把琴。再仔細瞧，不二的一張臥榻看上去，與平常百姓家的並無不同，甚是尋常。書桌過去一點的地方有個木制層架，上頭擺的是一些紙筆，還有一層放了柄扇子。手冢看見床尾再過去點有個櫃子，料想裡頭都是不二的衣物和床褥，他思忖著自己不好和不二同床，才想打開櫃子拿出棉被給自己鋪張床。就看方才負責洗碗收拾的兩位「不二」走了進來。

那兩位朝著他就是一笑，接著一人手腳麻利地掃起地，另一人則從櫃子里拿出準備的臥鋪軟墊和便被等寢具，手冢在那一瞬間撇見不二衣櫃里皆是滿滿當當的青色衣服，唯獨一套帶著銀白，心下又是一陣熱。

12.

那是他在師兄而立之年送的禮物，那天不二開心地穿上衣服時，還拉著自己到林間玩了好一下子，銀白色的衣服在竹林間看上去已是搖曳生姿，偏生不二輕身功夫極好，一晃眼就在林里轉起了圈，看上去更加是美過天仙。那天生日後不二說是銀白里總得帶點竹葉一樣的綠色才好看，硬是把衣服的腰帶和自己的換了，所以自己從此後便把那條錦緞視為隨身之物，卻沒想到不二一直都珍藏著那件衣物。  
「我一直都收著，即便是今天這樣的場合，也沒捨得穿上。」不二步履無聲地走進來，手冢聽見聲音，才想轉身，就被人從背後輕輕的抱著。  
「……不二。」手冢的聲音聽上去竟是有點乾澀。  
「嗯？」  
「他們還在。」

看見手冢國光指了指正在幫自己擦拭窗框的「自己」，不二笑道：「校尉大人果然嚴謹。」  
「……」手冢眼見那擦窗的往自己這做了個鬼臉，擦桌子的則手拍了拍額頭，心下好一陣無語，一時之間竟是無法回答。

時間不知不覺的也進入深夜，手冢便在鋪好的臥鋪上倒下，不二睡在自己床上，沒放下床旁的罩簾，而是和手冢相望，兩人看是都有些疲倦，卻又似乎是有話要說。  
半晌，手冢國光仍是忍不住開口問道：「不二。」  
「嗯？」  
「真正的你在哪裡？」  
「噗，大半夜的，還得丟出個這麼困難的問題啊，校尉。」不二失笑回道。  
「不，我只是好奇，那些符咒變出來的你，都和你有一樣的性格嗎？」  
「這個嘛……」不二蠕動到床邊，伸手點上了手冢國光的鼻尖。  
「明天再與你細說吧，我記得你可是奉行食不言寢不語的人呢。」  
「……」手冢國光想了想，再看著窗外透進來的月光，同意了不二所說的話，在短暫沈默後他嘴唇微啓，輕輕的對不二說道：「晚安，祝好夢。」  
不二收回了手，輕吐了口氣道：「晚安，校尉大人。」

次日一早，待得不二醒來洗漱完畢時，已經看見手冢坐在閣樓上，手邊泡了一壺茶，正右手持書的認真看著。不二看上去覺得有點好笑，心裡不禁也有點感嘆，遂飛身上樓坐在了自己師弟的面前。  
手冢看見不二上來，右手放下了書，左手同時拿過了杯子，給倒了杯茶後輕巧的放在不二眼前。  
「早上好。」  
「唔……你似乎起的又比以前更早了，手冢。」  
「啊，軍中生活稍微嚴謹點。」手冢簡短地答道。

不二聞言，右手托腮假裝若有所思了一會，才又問道：「是真田的關係吧？」  
「啊，真田每天都是寅時起床的。」手冢不加思索地回答。  
「果然是真田啊。」不二涼涼的應道。  
手冢頗有些疑惑不解地問他：「你認識真田？」  
不二聳了下肩：「算是認識，總之他也是少數知道我住所的人。」  
「啊，是這樣。」手冢見不二解釋的簡潔，便也沒細問下去。

一陣風吹進兩人所處的閣樓，不二蹙了蹙眉，探頭向外望瞭望，接著轉身對手冢道：「吶，是時候該出去吃點早點了。」  
兩人越下閣樓，來到小宅院的小池前，不二突然間伸手到懷裡掏了兩下，衝著手冢一吐舌：「哎呀，符紙和錢都帶了，卻忘記拿扇子。」  
「……」手冢不禁在心裡感嘆，不二真的是太適合做一個真正的道士。

不消片刻，不二就回到小池畔，他雙腳踩在池畔旁的岩石上，拉著手冢說道：「想吃什麼？」  
手冢回道：「我跟著你便是。」  
不二思索片刻，又道：「去星塵吧，我好打點夥計給間包廂。」  
「吃個早飯而已……」手冢一語未完，不二就截了他的話頭：「別說你不知道手冢校尉昨日在城裡引起好大騷動，現下出門怕是太引人注目了點。」

說完，也沒等手冢應答，不二就大步踩入水里，那池倒也奇怪，人都站進去了，衣物卻仍不帶一點濕。手冢卻沒有太過亞裔，跟著不二身後踩進了水里，就一瞬間，水中出現了一座向下的樓梯，兩人就又慢慢的往池底走去。

再睜開眼，手冢定睛一看，發現自己的手正被不二拉著，兩人站在一幅畫前，不二拉著他坐下，示意等等就會誘人過來倒茶。手冢環顧四周，看著腳下踩的是薄薄的木板，耳里聽得樓下正人聲鼎沸，眼前的布簾就被人拉起：「唷！不二公子您今日來的真早！方才沒看見您沒來得及招呼，請別見怪。」  
「哪裡，貴店生意興隆著實讓人開心，這點小事別放心上，今天是有點事，所以來得早了，還好你給我留了間包廂。」

那夥計一聽不二今日是要辦事的，正準備上茶的手有了停頓，這才抬頭瞧見了包廂里的另一個人，他問道：「這位是……？」  
手冢站起身來，向眼前夥計抱了拳：「在下手冢國光。」  
夥計驚得連下巴都忘了收，支支吾吾地看向不二周助：「公子，您……您把手冢大人帶……帶來啦？」  
「啊，是這樣的，皇上昨天下了旨，說此後讓手冢校尉擔任我隨身侍從一職。」  
「原來如此……」見那夥計仍是神色難安，不二喝了口茶，續道：「手冢公子久居邊疆，此次立功吾王器重得很，否則您想想，我向來也不是需要侍從的人，怎麼這回就答應了下來呢？」  
「啊，說來也是呢，不過兩位站在一起看上去當真是如詩如畫，這怕是皇城裡的少女都要追著兩位跑啦！」  
「所以才勞煩你給了我間廂房，手冢公子對皇城還不甚熟悉，我等等還得帶他去轉轉，這才早早出門。」不二笑著同夥計擺了擺手，手裡拿過幾分前遞給了對方，那人就安靜地放下簾子轉開了去。

手冢在一旁觀察了夥計和不二的神色，突然明白為何不二那天在大殿上突然引的自己和他辯論是不是草民一事，怕是不二早就從夥計這裡知道的當年自己家裡部分的消息，為了保護自己的安全，材製造了這樣的機會。

待在不二身邊，皇上不僅會因為人就在眼皮底下而稍微安心，更因為皇上本身十分相信不二，所以不二僅說和自己初見，就是為的能讓皇上認為不二能代替他監視自己。一來二往，不二給了皇上一個人情和臉面，又能護得自己周全，實是一石二鳥。  
「不二，我……」手冢一時間有點激動，他沒想過不二做事居然能在須臾之間就下好方方面面的棋，想起他這幾年定是為了師命和尋找自己費盡苦心，心裡更是隱隱發疼。  
「吶，手冢，你我之間，不要輕易言謝。」不二又打住了他的話頭。  
湛藍色的眼睛看進手冢眼底，眼睛的主人緩緩說道：「我一直都還記得，那年在山下與你初見的時候。」

話語伴著茶香，連帶著兩人的思緒，輕輕的飄散在空氣中。

-待續-

真田：早起錯了嗎？


End file.
